Ogaji: Origins
Ogaji Origins is the fifth and final series of Legends of Ogaji preceded by Rebirth. It is a series of 4 chapters, each delving into Ogaji's past, and the telling of untold stories from classic heroes like Team Waters and Team Phantom. Premise This series is meant to properly conclude the entirely of Legends of Ogaji by bringing it all together including untold new stories with old characters as well as giving a proper conclusion to the bitter end in End of the World. Main Plot ''Fire 'N Ice'' Warren, a mysterious man who found himself in a strange world with no memories of his former life, must adapt to this new world where he has no control over his actions. He and two other men, Gibson and Karl, tread through the mysterious Outside trying to discover it's secrets and maybe a way out. Along their way they encounter mutants, people who defected from the Higher Force's control, but turned into beasts with pure animal instinct. As the three friends fight for their life, they are saved by another Conscious-Man, Ninja. Ninja fends off the mutants, but during the battle, has a strange flash of memories. Ninja is brought back to a time during the First Hero of Light. Milo Rivers, Nicholas Rogers, Zane Julien, Jackson Smith, and Junior Haganey, are training in their base at Auqra's Lake. They soon discover that two of their old enemies, Anti-Milo and the Shape-Shifter have returned, but they are thwarted quickly. Anti-Milo is taken to prison, but when he escapes, manages to kidnap Zane. This somehow gets the attention of an ancient warrior known as Alexänder. Alexänder was once part of an ancient army of Ice Samurai in the Kingdom of Ice in Northern Ogaji. Long long ago, much before the Extinction of the Elemental Masters, he was a Samurai that lead the Royal Knights of Ogaji. He remembers that his favorite season was the winter, and always admired the cold, which contrasted the fact that the love of his life was in fact the Master of Fire. He loved her with all his heart, and she loved him with all of hers. Their contrasting ways seemed to make them ironically compatible. The Master of Fire was the queen of a race of fire people that lived below ground. On a cold winter's day, Alexänder was particularly excited for the arrival of the Snow Emperor. The Master of Ice was to meet with the Emperor of Ogaji in order to talk trade for the first time in many many years, since his exile to the Frozen North. The Emperor of the Ice Kingdom, Orion, was not only the Master of Ice but a skilled user of Frost Magic. Upon Orion’s entrance to the Palace, the surrounding village was plunged into a massive blizzard, to suite Orion’s needs. When the blizzard struck, the Master of Fire suddenly went missing. Alexänder spent the rest of the day searching for her, and missed the meeting with the Emperor… Saddened by her disappearance, and that he was unable to oversee Orion’s visit, he attempted to meet the Snow Emperor on his way out. Suddenly, the Palace was attacked by a massive serpent that possessed fire powers. Alexänder knew that this was his love, and so he tried to calm her down, but she seemed unable to be reasoned with. It wasn’t until Orion and his Ice Samurai took her down that she fell… however she remained in serpent form. The Fire Snake was to be taken to the Ice Kingdom for safety reasons, and possibly to cure her ailment. Alexänder pleaded with Orion that she remain with him, as they were in love, he could not bare to part with her. Orion knew of Alexänder's prowess with the Knights, and allowed for him to accompany them to live in the Ice Kingdom, to serve as one of their Samurai, and to watch over the Fire Snake. Alexänder was overjoyed, as it has been his dream to live in the Frozen North-- and better yet the Ice Kingdom. Alexänder moved there, and took control of guarding the Fire Snake. He would join the Ice Samurai, and also serve in protecting the Kingdom from anything that dared threaten it. Alexänder was a proud Samurai, and quite frankly the best. He was promoted to the head samurai, and he lead the others in battle. During the time that he spent in the Ice Kingdom, he grew very fond of Emperor Orion. He and the other Samurai that served him did everything he asked, and would do it with pride. Perhaps he put them under a spell, but it did not matter. It was clear that the Samurai would do anything for their master no matter what. One day, it was warmer than usual in the Ice Kingdom, when the Fire Snakes arrived. They had been searching for the cure to help their Queen for some time, and found it was safer to keep her dormant in the Ice Kingdom rather than bringer her home. Now that they have the cure, they would like to take her home. Orion handled the deal efficiently, and the Fire Snake was to return back to the Fire Kingdom to be with her people. However, Alexänder was not happy. He wanted to be with his love forever, and could not risk ever going to the Fire Kingdom. He could not let the Fire Snakes take her back-- so he staged an attack. Several of the Ice Samurai attacked the Fire People, and a battle broke out. In the chaos, the Fire Fang was awoken, and let loose to rampage on the Kingdom. The powers of Fire and Ice, being opposites, cancelled each other out, which caused most of the Fire Army to be vaporized, and the Ice Kingdom to melt. Orion was killed in the chaos, and the remaining Fire Army took their Queen back home… Alexänder awoke to find that only two Ice Samurai had survived. The Ice Kingdom was destroyed… and would eventually be forgotten to Time. Alexänder wanted revenge on the Fire People for taking his love, but he must avenge his Emperor above all else. He knew the Law of Elemental Masters that said when a Master is killed, they will be reborn in a new body. He and the two Samurai went into hiding to await their Emperor’s rebirth. Now they have found him! Orion is restored in the body of Zane! Alexänder was overjoyed to have his emperor back, but Orion was not pleased. After having been trapped in the Departed Realm for so long, he has changed. During his time there he played back the events of his death over and over and realized that it is the fault of the Pyro Snakes. Orion makes it his mission to destroy them once and for all, and when Alexänder disapproves of this, he is thrown out. Orion recreates his army from the dead. Alexänder, now scared for the fate of Ogaji, meets with the Ninja to warn them. However reluctant they are to help the man that kidnapped Zane, they do it for Ogaji. He tells them that if Orion and his Samurai destroy the Pyro Snakes for good, they can steal the Flame of Icy Fire and plunge Ogaji into an eternal Ice Age. The Ninja follow Alexänder to the Underground City, lair of the Pyro Snakes, and try to warn them. It is then that they find out that Jackson is a descendant of the original Queen of the Pyro Snakes. Aspheera, his cousin, takes Jackson in to try to force him to reclaim his throne. Although Jackson refuses, Aspheera injects him with a serum that would transform him into the Fire Fang. At first it seems to do nothing. As the Ninja find the Flame, they destroy it, which causes the War of Fire and Ice to begin sooner than expected. The heroes now act as a medium between the fire snakes and ice samurai, for if either side wins the war, then Ogaji could go into an Ice age or a Fire age. The Ninja successfully end the war when the Fire Fang Serum turns out to have worked, and Jackson unleashes the flames of hell on the ice and fire armies. Jackson and Zane are returned to normal, but Alexänder sacrifices himself to save everyone. As the memories conclude, Ninja realizes that he is in fact Milo Rivers, and Gibson and Karl are his friends Junior and Jackson. Even though their Elemental Powers were lost to them long ago, they have suddenly returned, which helps them fend off the mutants with Warren. Their journey is far from over... What other secrets have they yet to unlock? Forbidden Quest TBA Characters Protagonists Team Waters * Milo Rivers/ Mark (Master of Water) * Junior Haganey/ Gibson (Master of Energy) * Jackson Smith/ Karl/ Fire Fang (Master of Fire) * Zane Julien/ Emperor Orion (Master of Ice) * Nicholas Rogers * Alexänder (honorary member) Conscious-Men * Warren Team Phantom * G Frost * Tom Phan * Llide Phan * Akira Volpe (honorary member) Antagonists Bamos' Dark Army * The Dark One * Anti-Milo * Shape-Shifter Mutant Conscious-Men * Tony * Griffon * Other Mutant Ice Samurai * General Vex * Zombie samurai * Forgotten Samurai Pyro Snakes * Queen Aspheera * General Char * Other Pyro Snakes High Order * High Order Drone Notes * Ogaji Origins is the final finale to Legends of Ogaji forever and always and it is unlikely that there will be a sequel series.